rabbidworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Applejack part 2
Hey, guys! Welcome to ask Applejack part 2! reeiseam asks: if you had $100,100,100, what would you do with it? applejack: i’d Give it to my little sister, big brother, and grandma, then the apple family would have a lot of money! idot_sandwhich22 asks: I have a questions for Applejack, what is your favorite word? applejack: APPLE!!! Getoutofmygeradway asks: can I style your hair... PLEASE?! *sad puppy face* applejack: *sighs* fine. later, after that anon styled applejack’s hair... rarity: oh my goodness, perfect, darling! You finally learned to dress in style! applejack: *sighs* I am NOT g3 rainbow dash! Getoutofmygeradway asks: can I buck some apples with you in your farm??? :D applejack: sure, but since you styled my mane, only for an hour. *shakes hair stuff off and begins to buck an apple tree with the anon* Halo_sketch asks: have you ever watched cupcakes? applejack, rarity, and rainbow dash: *screams* applejack: this is terrifying! rarity: and creepy! rainbow dash: why would pinkie pie do this to me?! I thought we were frie- pinkamena Diane pie: hi, everypony! Do you want do bake some cupcakes with me? applejack: No, I will NOT fall for your prank to turn us all into cupcakes! rainbow dash: but mostly me! rarity: yeah! applejack and rarity: *run out of the room screaming* rainbow dash: *flies out of the room screaming* pinkamena Diane pie: what? I just wanted to change my mane! idot_sandwhich22 asks: I have another question for you, do you like being friends with rarity? applejack: I honestly do! We were best friends when we were fillies! However, sometimes in class, it was hard to tell. We would do things to each other, sometimes with insults, other times with pranks. At first, you would might that that it‘s beacuse we hate each other, but it’s not that, it was the only the way we behaved as friends. Even though we would insult and prank each other, we would always help each other when we were sad, and we would always be there when we needed to be defented, so I honestly like being friends with rarity, I just don‘t like that sometimes she forces me to whear fashion when I like being sporty. Randomstuff62 asks: Applejack, if you became an alicorn princess, what would your first deed be? Applejack: well, i’d honestly be the princess of honesty, so I would make Sure everypony in Ponyvile is honest from now on. Princess twilight sparkle: and that’s about to happen! applejack: Wait, what?! princess twilight sparkle: *turns applejack into an alicorn* you will be a alicorn for 10 asks. applejack: oh boy. Randomstuff62 asks: do you like soarin’? (1) applejack and soarin’: *stare at each other confused* I don’t know what you mean... applejack: I like caramel better! soarin’: I like rainbow dash better! Pinkiexcheese asks: are you dating caramel or soarin’? (2) applejack: caramel! I’ll date him, of course... right after I get 8 more questions! flute_player_1 asks: how do you feel about the mlp ship appledash? (3) rainbow dash: hi apple- AH! WHY ARE YOU AN ALICORN?! applejack: twilight made me an alicorn for 10 asks... i’ll Go back to normal when I get 7 more asks. rainbow dash: also, what was that thing about me x you? applejack: nothing, it was just stupid. rainbow dash: ok, bye, Applejack! *flies away* thanks for reading this!